Si Yo fuera un Chico
by Escarlata
Summary: Nagisa tiene un sueño raro esa noche y se siente muy real. Basado en una linea del capítulo 8 de Futari wa Pretty Cure. Parte única.


**Si Yo Fuera un Chico...**

Un fanfic de Precure.

 _Si yo fuera un chico, Yukishiro-san sería el tipo de chica que me gustaría.._

Ese martes en medio de Mayo había transcurrido como cualquier otro en ese su primer periodo de su primer año en la Sección Masculina de la Preparatoria de Verone. Misumi Nagisa, estudiante de quince años y novato en el equipo de fútbol, destacaba por ser amigable con todo mundo, su debilidad eran los asuntos académicos y en los deportes era en lo que mejor sobresalía. Considerando que debía mantener un buen promedio escolar para que no se le prohibieran las actividades de club, tenía que poner empeño extra en sus deberes escolares y quien mejor le apoyó en ese aspecto fue su superior de segundo año y capitán del equipo de fútbol, Fujimura Shogo. A mencionar que Nagisa tenía una gran admiración por él y por la pasión que ponía en los deportes. El chico de segundo mantenía buenas notas, era el encargado de su clase y formaba parte del Consejo Estudiantil. Y a pesar de estar tan ocupado, siempre encontraba espacio para ayudarle a estudiar junto con su inseparable amigo Kimata. Si había alguien a quien tenía como ejemplo a seguir, era Fujimura Shogo.

Ese día terminaron las clases y planeaba ir a comer algo de takoyaki con sus compañeros antes de volver a casa. No tenía actividades de club y sus superiores estarían ocupados con sus propios asuntos. Revisaba que no haber olvidado nada y justo vio que había un documento que no había entregado al profesor, maldijo para sus adentros, iba a reñirle, pero mejor darlo tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? Tuvo que disculparse con los chicos para no retenerlos y ellos pudieran adelantarse, quizá los alcanzaría pronto si no se agravaba demasiado la situación. Tomó sus cosas y salió para ir a la sala de profesores a dejar el papel. Solo recibió una advertencia por descuidado y luego de ello salió con un gran alivio grabado en su rostro. Se estiró por completo y vio a Fujimura al final del pasillo cargando una pequeña montaña de papeles. Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta él para ayudarle en la medida de lo posible, sin preguntar tomó la mitad de esos papeles para cargarlos.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —preguntó Nagisa con una sonrisa, acomodó su mochila en la espalda y pudo cargar los papeles a dos manos.

El estudiante de segundo sonrió con cierta pena. —Con los de tercer grado trabajando desde ahora en sus exámenes de admisión para la universidad, los de segundo nos estamos encargando de muchas cosas —explicó Shogo—. Gracias por la ayuda. Tengo que llevar esto a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil —y como si un golpe le hubieran dado en plena cara con un balón, puso una cara de cansancio—. Olvidé unas formas en mi salón, ahora tengo que dar dos vueltas.

—Puedes dar veinte vueltas al campo de fútbol como calentamiento pero no puedes dar dos vueltas dentro del edificio —rió Nagisa y se detuvo—. Yo llevo los papeles al Consejo Estudiantil, Capitán, tú ve por lo que te falta —se ofreció de inmediato. En serio quería serle de ayuda a Fujimura aunque sea en algo pequeño. Además no tenía otras cosas por hacer ahora que sus amigos se habían ido por su cuenta. Vio el inmediato gesto de alivio en el mayor, eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Muchas gracias, Nagisa-kun, eso sería de mucha ayuda —le acomodó los papeles en brazos para que nada se cayera—. Solo déjalos en la mesa y diles que llegaré apenas revise otro pendiente, muchas gracias.

—¡Yo me encargo, Capitán! —y un alegre Nagisa tomó otra salida del edificio para ir a donde estaba la sala de Consejo Estudiantil, que más bien era el salón de un club inactivo hace años, una construcción muy cerca del punto medio donde las secciones masculina y femenina se conectaban. Quería correr pero no podía, menos si esos papeles estaban organizados y daría más trabajo que ayuda si se le caían, tuvo que andar con cuidado. En el camino vio a los otros clubes que sí tenían actividad esa tarde. Los de softball se hacían escuchar con esos golpes de bates a las pelotas, los de atletismo y demás deportes de contacto corrían en los alrededores en altas voces de ánimo. Toda esa actividad era algo que a Nagisa le gustaba mucho. Llegó hasta el enrejado que separaba la sección femenina y ahí vio a las chicas del equipo de lacrosse practicar. Le gustaba mucho verlas y se tomó un momento para admirar esa pasión que quemaban al entrenar. Por algo el equipo era de los mejores en la región. Algunas de las chicas le vieron y le mandaron saludos, correspondió con alegría aunque no pudiera saludarles con las manos—. ¡Ánimo...! —y ellas solo lanzaron un grito cargado de energía. También les vio murmurar algunas cosas mientras le miraban y ante eso solo volvió su vista al frente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Era gracioso que en realidad fuera tímido para asuntos amorosos, había recibido más de una carta de admiración y una que otra confesión que fue incapaz de corresponder porque no conocía a la chica en turno. Al final quedaba en buenos términos con ellas y sus amigos solían bromear y reprochar que no saliera con nadie a pesar de ser tan popular incluso en la sección femenina de secundaria. Caminó todo derecho hasta dar con el sitio. No podía tocar la puerta pero sí llamar la atención. —¡Hey, buenas tardes...! ¡Traigo unos papeles de parte de... Fujimura-senpai! —tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llamarlo "Fuji P-senpai" que era como le solían llamar en el club de la más amigable manera solo para hacerlo rabiar un poco; tampoco podía referirse a él como "Capitán". No tuvo que esperar demasiado, la persona que le abrió la puerta fue una chica a la que había visto más de una vez pero la más recordada fue cuando dio el discurso de despedida en el último año de secundaria.

Yukishiro Honoka, la apodada "Reina del Conocimiento", fue quien le recibió. —Oh, muchas gracias por la ayuda, Misumi-san —dijo la chica en voz suave y un gesto amable que hizo que el habla de Nagisa se entorpeciera por dos segundos, al menos hasta que fue capaz de asentir. Ella tomó los papeles en sus brazos y con el mismo cuidado los cargó.

—No fue nada, solo quería ayu- Hey, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó Nagisa con sorpresa, pero ella no tardó en responder con bastante casualidad.

—Fujimura-kun suele hablar mucho de ti —explicó con calma y fue a dejar los papeles a la mesa de trabajo, parecía estar sola en el sitio—. Yukishiro Honoka a tu servicio —se presentó la chica con marcada educación, dejando a Nagisa como tonto dos segundos antes de hacer una exagerada inclinación.

—Misumi Nagisa, muchas gracias por apoyar y trabajar con Fujimura-senpai —dijo de inmediato—. Él vendrá apenas termine con un pendiente —miró al interior del sitio de nuevo y luego a la chica de oscuro cabello, estaba por decir algo, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo más, Misumi-san?

Aquello, de graciosa manera, se sintió como un golpe. Ella le estaba echando del sitio de tan amable manera que ni siquiera fue capaz de enojarse, aunque sí puso un cara graciosa. —No, nada, debo irme, ah... —respondió Nagisa y ella, sin aviso ni nada, entró de nuevo a la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí luego de hacer una educada inclinación. Le cerró la puerta justo en la cara y Nagisa se quedó con cualquiera fuera la palabra que iba a decir justo en la boca.

Dio media vuelta y se retiró de ahí mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Esa chica, Yukishiro Honoka de primer año al igual que él mismo, era bastante popular en Verone, sabía por compañeros y por el periódico estudiantil que contaba con el mejor promedio de la escuela, que era parte del Club de Ciencias y que, además, había ayudado a ganar varios premios en ciencia y tecnología cuando estuvo en secundaria. Ya no se encontró con su capitán, pero sí pensaba en ella. Era muy linda, debía admitir, y pensar en eso lo sonrojaba. Largo cabello oscuro, piel clara, ojos grandes, linda voz, inteligente como nadie... Se frotó un poco la cara, comenzó a sentirla caliente.

—Increíble —se dijo a sí mismo con mal gesto. Era la primera vez que podía hablar con ella y no pudo decir nada más... Bueno, tampoco que fueran a tener una enorme conversación, pero pudo hablarle y eso le devolvió la sonrisa de a poco. Con el ánimo en alto de nuevo, pasó por takoyaki con Akane y de ahí fue directo a casa.

Su práctica del viernes estaba en su punto más alto, Fujimura comandaba a un equipo y Kimata al otro. Nagisa estaba en el equipo de Kimata y enfrentar a su capitán era algo que siempre le hacía sentir mucha emoción. Lograba darle batalla y su velocidad y fuerza física eran algo que muchos alababan, pero no había manera de competir contra la experiencia y la desmedida pasión que sentía Fujimura por el deporte. Todos decían que él, sin duda, podría convertirse en un profesional si seguía así como estaba. Aunque su equipo terminó perdiendo por un gol, Nagisa se sentía ampliamente satisfecho haber recibido desde regaños hasta felicitaciones de parte de los mayores. Tenían unos minutos de descanso antes de practicar movimientos y patadas y a él, como buen novato, le mandaron por las bebidas que tenían en una pequeña heladera en el salón que les servía como club y bodega.

Diligente, fue por las bebidas y de paso aprovechó para beber lo suficiente y usar el sanitario. Le tomó menos de cinco minutos ir y volver con las bebidas en una hielera, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a todos ahí dormidos, y no solo sus compañeros de club, si no a los estudiantes que en ese momento pasaban por ahí, incluso del lado de las chicas, pues nunca faltaban quienes iban a ver las prácticas y a apoyarles. Incluso esas chicas estaban inconscientes. Soltó la caja y antes de echar a correr a ver qué sucedía, escuchó un aterrador grito que decía "zakenna", sucedió un temblor que le hizo caer sentado y lo siguiente fue un enorme y oscuro monstruo con una forma que le recordaba a uno de los arcos de la cancha. No tuvo tiempo de ver que efectivamente faltaba una portería, pues el monstruo parecía lidiar con algo que de principio no alcanzó a ver.

Una persona en uniforme blanco como la nieve y de cabello negro como carbón estaba ahí, saltaba de maneras imposibles y soltaba poderosas patadas al monstruo mientras sus golpes eran acompañados por fieros gritos de batalla. Era una chica, quien peleaba con ese monstruo era una chica. Sorprendido, se quedó sentado de espaldas contra un árbol mientras miraba la particular batalla. ¡Aquello parecía salido de uno de esos programas de fin de semana que le gustaban a su hermano menor!

No hubo tiempo de apreciar mucho la batalla, notó que el monstruo simplemente se dirigió hacia los jugadores inconscientes para atacarlos, buscando quizá desorientar a la chica que le enfrentaba. —¡No te atrevas! —gritó un enfurecido Nagisa y lanzó unas botellas de agua hacia el monstruo que iba con las claras intenciones de pisar a sus compañeros. No pensaba permitir algo así. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que enfrentaba a una criatura de unos quince metros de altura. —¡Hey, cosa horrible, no vas a atraparme! —no estaba pensando, en serio ni lo pensó, solo quería alejar a esa cosa de la cancha de fútbol. Por supuesto, no había manera de medirse contra algo así de grande por mucha velocidad que tuviera y estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por el inmenso pie de esa criatura. Apretó los dientes y por instinto se cubrió con sus brazos.

Escuchó un impacto y sintió una sombra encima suyo, pero nada más. Abrió lo ojos y a quien vio fue a la chica de blanco. Usando únicamente sus manos y una fuerza claramente sobrehumana, detuvo el pie del monstruo a escasos centímetros de que éste le aplastara. Notó la chica que temblaba, se estaba esforzando demasiado. Ya de cerca, aunque de breve manera, pudo ver con mejor detalle que su uniforme tenía adornos en azul, listones, un par de bolsos pequeños colgaban de su cintura, uno rosa y el otro azul, tenía un azulado moño en su cabello, la verdad se veía muy linda e incluso en el momento de lucidez que le dio a saber que estuvo a punto de morir aplastado, incluso en ese momento, se sonrojó por una razón que no supo explicar.

—Buen trabajo, ahora yo me encargo —dijo la chica con una voz fuerte, intensa y llena de seguridad—. Ve con tus compañeros —tomó aire de profunda manera, flexionó más las piernas y con un poderoso grito mandó a volar al monstruo varias decenas de metros por encima de sus cabezas. Pareció concentrar una energía de color blanco en su pierna izquierda y de un potente salto alcanzó al monstruo que iba justo en caída libre. Con una poderosa patada literalmente deshizo al monstruo en varias estrellas negras que se integraron a las sombras más cercanas hasta desaparecer por completo... Junto con la destrucción, cabe aclarar. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, vio a la chica aterrizar con marcada gracia, lucía agotada pero mantuvo su dignidad muy en alto. Gracias a sus actividades como deportista, supo que ella tenía más cansancio en la pierna que usó para soltar ese ataque. La chica simplemente dio un largo suspiro y de dos saltos desapareció de vista.

—Increíble —murmuró con claro asombro, pero éste pasó rápido al ver que todos los que habían caído dormidos estaban despertando. Fue a revisarlos y todos estaban desorientados pero bien, ningún herido. Sin saber exactamente qué había pasado, dejaron atrás el incidente y retomaron las actividades que habían estado realizando. Nagisa volvió a su entrenamiento, pensando en que acababa de ver a una especie de superheroína peleando contra una horrible criatura. Ese día volvió a casa sin saber exactamente qué pensar, incluso se la pasó mirando su móvil las noticias locales a ver si había sucedido algún incidente o si alguien cercano había publicado algo al respecto.

Aunque pocas, y con poca credibilidad, había mensajes de vecinos cercanos al colegio que tomaron desenfocadas fotos y un mal video de esa misma chica peleando contra el monstruo enorme. Como no pasó a más y no hubo heridos ni daño alguno que respaldara la evidencia, todos dieron por hecho que era un video falso bien hecho, incluso la grabación de alguna serie de televisión. Lo que Nagisa sí guardó en su móvil fue una de las fotos de la chica de blanco lista para patear a esa enorme criatura de sombras, era la que mejor se veía. Todo eso pasó en verdad, en serio estuvo a punto de morir aplastado por una criatura hecha de negra materia. Y esa chica... Esa chica era real.

Ya en casa, ni siquiera en las noticias de la televisión mencionaron algo al respecto. Tratando de darle menos importancia al asunto, o se volvería loco, siguió con la rutina de la tarde. Se dio una ducha, comió y fue a su cuarto a hacer sus deberes escolares a pesar de que el día siguiente era sábado. Tenía práctica en el club de fútbol y no quería ir desvelado. Además quería aprovechar su fin de semana divirtiéndose y eso de hacer las tareas a última hora los domingos por la noche era algo que no pensaba repetir nunca más, se lo prometió a sí mismo apenas pasó a preparatoria. El entrenamiento era a mediodía y estaría ahí hasta después de las tres de la tarde, así que luego de esa hora pensaba ir al parque o salir con sus compañeros o lo que fuera que pudiera hacer en el momento. Lo mejor sucedía cuando uno no lo planeaba.

Desayunó bien y fue a la escuela a su práctica sabatina, usaba su uniforme escolar y llevaba en una mochila deportiva su ropa y calzado de práctica. La mañana estaba soleada y despejada y al menos ese día prometía ser bastante agradable. La práctica pasó con normalidad, nadie pareció dar mayor importancia a lo sucedido el día anterior, algunos ni siquiera parecían recordarlo y más de uno de sus compañeros hizo mofa de todo lo extraño que Nagisa estaba diciendo acerca de que todos cayeron dormidos de repente. En serio era una locura y Nagisa no estaba seguro de quién estaba enloqueciendo, si los demás o él mismo.

Saliendo de la práctica salió con sus demás compañeros camino a comer algo de takoyaki y simplemente pasarla bien luego del esfuerzo. Nagisa en especial quería comer bastante ese día y estaba dispuesto a gastarse al menos la mitad de su mesada en toda la comida que pudiera comer, Nagisa y otros tres chicos del club con quienes, además, compartía grupo, iban a la zona comercial. Bromeaban y reían y uno de ellos dijo que quería ir a la librería a revisar si ya había salido el nuevo volumen de un manga que del que era fan, los demás accedieron a acompañarle. Para sorpresa de Nagisa, alcanzó a ver una figura familiar entre los estantes de los escritos meramente académicos, quedó algo atrás de los demás y retrocedió dos pasos más antes de reconocer la grácil figura que revisaba las revistas de novedades tecnológicas y científicas. Era ella, era Yukishiro Honoka. Se sonrojó sin querer y sin percatarse se quedó mirándola un poco más. Si reaccionó, y con un respingo, fue cuando ella cerró la revista y la tomó en sus brazos con toda la intención de llevársela, en ese momento Honoka le miró y Nagisa se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Yukishiro-san, hola —saludó con los nervios a flor de piel, pero fue capaz de hablar correctamente y sin balbuceos.

—Oh, Misumi-san, buenas tardes —saludó educadamente la chica de oscuro cabello. Y al parecer eso era todo lo que ella tenía por decir porque se le veían todas las intenciones de seguir directo a la caja a pagar su revista.

—¿Saliste de paseo también? —aquella pregunta fue suficiente para retenerla unos instantes y ganar su atención, sonrió al volver a verle la cara.

—Sí, y además buscaba la nueva edición de ésta revista —la chica le miró con discreción de pies a cabeza, notando lo que tenía puesto y lo que llevaba cargando—. ¿Salen de la práctica, verdad?

—Sí, el Capitán quiere que estemos listos para cuando comience el torneo regional —explicó con calma y una sonrisa.

—Si entrenan mucho seguramente les irá bien en el torneo, Misumi-san —dijo con una sonrisa que le pegó directo en el pecho al castaño—. Ánimo —y dicho eso, siguió su camino a la caja para pagar su revista.

Nagisa estaba lo suficientemente embobado para seguirla con la mirada, y de no ser por esa entrenada visión de deportista con la que contaba casi se le iba un detalle de largo en su ensoñación: ella cojeaba, o al menos notó algo raro en su andar. Le miró detenidamente, analítico y, sí, ella cojeaba de una pierna, de la izquierda para ser más precisos. Frunció el ceño, ¿acaso se habría resbalado en casa o algo así? Su mente comenzó a fabricar más razones del porqué de su andar cuando sintió una fuerte palmada en la espalda. —¡Oye...! —era uno de sus amigos.

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, Nagisa, olvídalo, ella va a rechazarte —dijo el chico y eso hizo respingar a Nagisa una vez más, incluso se sonrojó, para deleite y burla del grupo, que empezaron a hacer algo de bulla—. Además ella ya anda con alguien.

—¿Eh? —¿cómo que con alguien? Confundido, Nagisa se sacudió el sonrojo—. No sé de qué hablas, yo estaba viendo otra cosa —y aquellos pervertidos, por la cara que pusieron, claramente pensaban en algo indecente—. ¡Que no es eso!

—Ella es la novia del Capitán Fujimura, así que ni se te ocurra, Nagisa —dijo otro del grupo mientras le rodeaba por el cuello para ir al mostrador, pagar y salir de ahí.

Nagisa sintió cierta decepción que fue incapaz de admitir. Por supuesto, una chica tan linda e inteligente como ella, novia de uno de los chicos más geniales de la preparatoria. Era normal si se veía de esa manera. No dijo más al respecto y por culpa de esa plática olvidó las otras teorías del porqué ella podría tener esa lesión. El resto de la tarde pasó con calma, su paseo grupal terminó y volvió a casa, donde continuó su fin de semana con la normalidad de costumbre.

Varios días pasaron desde el encuentro con Yukishiro Honoka en la librería, días en los que no coincidió con ella de nuevo y mismos días en los que estuvo atento a las noticias locales y las redes sociales en busca de noticias de aquella chica de uniforme blanco. Para sorpresa suya, más apresuradas fotos y videos mal enfocados se subieron a las redes en esos días. Peleaba contra criaturas similares a la que vio en la escuela, muchos comentaban que seguramente era la grabación de una nueva serie de televisión, otros decían que quizá sería propaganda para un nuevo juego o película, incluso los amantes de la conspiración decían que era un montaje para centrar la atención de los habitantes de la ciudad en algo más que los crecientes problemas de desempleo en la zona y demás asuntos políticos. Tres apariciones más desde que la vio en la escuela. Eso daban cuatro peleas en cuestión de unos siete u ocho días. Quien quiera que fuera esa heroína en blanco uniforme, realmente estaba ocupada.

Era lunes por la mañana, Nagisa recorría junto con los más madrugadores el último tramo al colegio. Iba temprano más que nada porque le tocaba el servicio en el salón junto con otro compañero, y aprovecharía para pedirle comparar sus deberes de inglés, que era la primera clase de ese día. Se detuvo en el último semáforo del camino y esperó a que la luz se pusiera en verde. No pensaba en nada en particular en ese momento, salvo en su deber matutino, cuando un par de voces familiares le hicieron voltear. Abrió más los ojos al distinguir a su capitán caminando al lado de Yukishiro Honoka. Entonces... Lo que ellos le contaron era cierto. Ambos hablaban con singular alegría, sonreían y su capitán ponía gestos que no le había visto antes. Y fue cuando éste notó que Nagisa le miraba que levantó su brazo para saludarle. —Nagisa-kun, buenos días —fue el entusiasta saludo del chico de segundo—. Hey, Honoka, quiero presentarte a uno de los chicos de mi equipo.

—Misumi Nagisa, lo conozco —se adelantó una sonriente Honoka, para Nagisa esa era la señal de que ella realmente estaba a gusto con su superior—. Lo conocí cuando llevó esa montaña de papeles por ti —miró a Nagisa e hizo una educada inclinación a manera de salido—. Buenos días, Misumi-san.

—Buenos días —respondió Nagisa con un tono algo más bajo. La luz se puso en verde y pudieron seguir avanzando. El par platicaba con bastante soltura en ese momento y se sentía totalmente incapaz de seguir con esa conversación, o siquiera encontrar un hueco para sumarse a la plática.

—¿Hoy toca reunión del Consejo? —preguntó un muy poco interesado Fujimura.

—Sí, pero solo para revisar los pendientes, no creo que estemos demasiado tiempo ahí —respondió Honoka con una sonrisa—. Pero no te pudiste negar cuando te eligieron como parte del Consejo, ahora tienes que trabajar, Shogo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré... Honoka, eres muy estricta.

¿Honoka? ¿Shogo? ¿Se llamaban por su primer nombre entre ellos y sin honoríficos? Claramente eso indicaba que tenían una relación muy estrecha. Cada vez se incomodaba más y ganas no le faltaban de excusarse usando lo de su servicio en el salón para poder separarse de ellos y no estar haciendo el mal tercio. Estaba por decir algo, pero miró nuevamente a la chica de oscuro cabello. Caminaba bien de nuevo, se veía bien y posiblemente solo fue una torcedura o algo, solía pasar, sí, eso debía ser. Sonrió ante eso.

—Debo adelantarme, tengo servicio en el salón, nos vemos, Shogo —sonrió y luego miró a Nagisa despidiéndose con un gesto—. Ten un buen día, Misumi-san —y ella echó a correr. Y corría bien, no parecía lesionada, Nagisa sonrió una vez más.

—Llegaré un poco tarde a la práctica de hoy, Nagisa-kun, pero no será demasiado tiempo —dijo Fujimura luego de suspirar, claramente prefería estar en la cancha que en el Consejo.

—No te preocupes, Capitán, estaremos bien hasta que llegues —asintió el castaño—. Pronto será el torneo regional, tenemos que estar preparados.

—Me gusta tu entusiasmo, Nagisa-kun, lo haremos bien —le dio una palmada en el hombro, cosa que hizo sonreír a Nagisa—. Vamos a ganar —asintió.

—Capitán... Ah —no podía evitar sentir esa espina sobre el asunto, tomó aire y decidió ir por un comentario por demás casual. El mayor le puso atención—. Seguro que tu novia irá a animarte a los partidos, ¿verdad?

—¿Novia?

Ambos se miraron con confusión. —Sí, capitán, tu novia... Ah —de pronto se sintió nervioso—, ella, Yukishiro-san —rió con nervios antes de que su superior se palmeara el rostro con clara molestia—... Ah, lo siento, Capitán. Solo...

—No te preocupes, Nagisa-kun, es solo que suelen decir mucho eso... Verás —sonrió con el humor recuperado—. Honoka es mi amiga de la infancia, nos conocemos desde pequeños y es como mi hermana menor, es más, debería ser yo quien cuide de ella y que no se le acerquen chicos peligrosos, pero puede defenderse muy bien sola —rió y Nagisa pronto rió con él, parte aliviado, parte nervioso por el pequeño lío que armó con su superior. Sí, sentía alivio y se daba idea de porqué.

—Esos bobos del club me lo contaron, creo que se los aclararé para que esto no se repita, Capitán... Aunque... ¿Eso no haría que se le sigan acercando los chicos? —preguntó con visible interés.

—Incluso si eso pasa, ella sabe deshacerse de gente que no le simpatiza, Honoka es una chica algo... Especial —sonrió. Él sabía lo que su pequeña hermana era capaz de hacer tan solo con su recia actitud. Y que los dioses no permitieran que ella llegara más lejos, pero hasta el momento no se había dado el caso—. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por ella, Nagisa-kun.

Un sonriente Nagisa levantó su pulgar hacia su Capitán. —Debo adelantarme, Capitán, también tengo servicio en mi salón y quiero revisar mi tarea mientras pueda, ¡nos vemos en la práctica! —se despidieron y un animado castaño siguió su camino hasta la escuela. Pudo hacer lo que le tocaba del servicio y alcanzó a revisar su tarea. Tenía errores pero cada vez menos, cosa que su compañero le felicitó.

El día pasó con normalidad, también el entrenamiento donde el Capitán del equipo llegó quince minutos después. Nagisa dio su mejor esfuerzo en el entrenamiento y luego de eso se apresuró a llegar a casa, saldría con su familia de compras y siempre aprovechaba esos momentos junto con su hermano para hacerse de algunos chocolates extras presumiendo sus cada vez mejores notas a su madre. Ya había salido del tren y recorría el último tramo a casa, cortó camino por un templo y justo ahí un temblor y el fuerte sonido de un impacto hizo que cayera sentado al suelo. —Ow...— se sobó el trasero mientras se ponía de pie, y lo que vio enseguida hizo que se pusiera alerta... ¡Había otro monstruo como el de aquella vez en la escuela! Aunque tenía una forma ligeramente distinta, la base era la misma. Era oscuro, era enorme y gritaba "zakenna" en cada paso.

Se escondió donde pudo tratando de no llamar la atención del monstruo. Una veloz figura blanca soltó un golpe a la criatura haciéndola estrellarse contra el piso. Un nuevo ser estaba ahí y que no notó si no hasta que se puso a hablar, era aún más llamativo que el mismo monstruo. Era un hombre alto, vestido en tonos rojos, capa y un cabello blanco y voluminoso que le parecía francamente ridículo. Pero por muy ridículo que pareciera, era ese hombre quien controlaba al monstruo y quien amenazaba a la chica de blanco con que le entregara algo que llamaba "Piedras Prisma".

—¡No podrás pelear sola por siempre, Cure White! —gritó el hombre sobre el hombro del monstruo—. ¡No vale la pena que mueras por algo que ni siquiera es tu asunto! ¡Entrégame las piedras y saldrás viva de eso! —amenazó, seguro de sí mismo.

—¡No voy a entregarte nada! —respondió la chica en posición de batalla. Nagisa abrió más los ojos. El nombre de esa chica de blanco, o al menos como se llamaba a sí misma, era Cure White—. Voy a defender a estos pequeños... ¡Y seguiré peleando sin importar qué pase! —y veloz, potente, feroz, Cure White se lanzó a atacar a la bestia con poderosas patadas que le hacían retroceder. El sujeto de abundante cabellera dejó que su bestia enfrentara a la chica, dedicándose a mirar con bastante confianza en sí mismo y en su criatura oscura. Sin embargo, Cure White pronto tomó ventaja sobre el monstruo y estaba a punto de destruirlo con la misma técnica que vio aquella vez en la escuela, con una patada cargada de luz. Nagisa vio cómo ese hombre estaba reuniendo energía oscura en su mano e iba con intenciones de atacar a la chica a traición. Nagisa no podía permitir eso y sin pensarlo, de nuevo, salió de su escondite y lanzó una roca hacia el hombre de cabello blanco. Usó tanta fuerza que logró golpear la mano del tipo.

—¡Oye, pelea limpio, no dejaré que la ataques a traición! —exclamó Nagisa con fiero gesto, sin miedo. Y a pesar de que el sujeto le miró con claro coraje, mantuvo su postura firme. Estaba ante seres potencialmente peligrosos, mortales mejor dicho, y por extraño que pareciera no tenía miedo. No notó que White le miró un momento antes de soltar el golpe definitivo al monstruo. Sin perder tiempo, la chica se lanzó sobre el hombre con la fuerza que aún tenía, pero él retrocedió y flotó en el aire.

—Nos veremos la próxima vez, chiquilla —sonrió el sujeto—. Y verás que será la última, sin una compañera de batalla no eres nada —rió con fuertes carcajadas y simplemente se esfumó en el aire. White tomó una gran bocanada de aire y simplemente miró por donde el sujeto se fue, Nagisa notó cuando ella sujetó entre sus manos esos dos pequeños bolsos que colgaban de su cintura.

—¿Estás bien? —la chica de blanco se acercó a Nagisa y le revisó de pies a cabeza—. Agradezco mucho tu ayuda, pero no debiste hacer eso, fue muy peligroso, podrían haberte hecho mucho daño —eso claramente sonaba a regaño, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a Nagisa.

—Pues no soy yo quien se está enfrentando a monstruos de quince metros tres veces por semana —replicó el castaño con mal gesto, ella respingó y puso mal gesto por igual. Miró a la guerrera de arriba a abajo, tenía golpes, sangraba un poco de la boca y su uniforme igualmente tenía manchas rojas de sangre que obviamente no era de ese monstruo hecho de oscuridad—. No quería que ese sujeto te atacara a traición, eso te hubiera hecho mucho daño —se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró, le regaló una sonrisa que hizo que el gesto ajeno se relajara—. Y gracias por salvarme... Fue un poco estúpido de mi parte meterme en una pelea que no es mía.

—Fue bastante estúpido si me preguntas —las palabras de ella fueron bruscas pero al decirlas con una sonrisa y un gesto calmo, provocó una risa pequeña en Nagisa—, pero muy valiente también, te debo una, gracias. Debo irme, cuídate camino a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tú también ten cuidado, Cure White —sonrió el castaño con una enorme sonrisa y solo vio como ella dio un poderoso salto para perderse en los alrededores del templo. Soltó un suspiro y, debía decir, esa chica le recordaba bastante a Yukishiro Honoka, pero claramente no eran la misma persona, White tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro y más largo, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad ligeramente distinta, parecían ser de la misma estatura, pero esa era la estatura promedio de una chica de esa edad, ¿o no? Esperaba que sanara pronto.

Pasado el incidente, volvió a casa con algo más de calma luego del golpe de realidad que recibió al saber que esas cosas eran realmente peligrosas. Debía tener cuidado la siguiente, pero era complicado si los ataques estaban sucediendo al azar en la ciudad y más si esos sujetos jugaban sucio... Bueno, eran los malvados y según lo que la televisión le enseñó, los malos no solían tener honor, pero a Nagisa siempre le molestó mucho el juego sucio y sabía que volvería a intervenir si tenía oportunidad por muy peligroso que fuera. Ya por la noche y a solas en su dormitorio, volvió a revisar las redes sociales, al parecer el ataque en el templo pasó desapercibido, lo que le hizo pensar que quizá ella había peleado más veces de las que estaban registradas. Soltó un suspiro al pensar en esa chica, White. Y de pronto se sonrojó sintiéndose siendo un poco tonto. —Increíble... No puedo creer que piense en ella también cuando —cuando claramente tenía en mente a esa chica que, ahora sabía, no era novia de su capitán.

Sí, lo admitía, ella le llamaba la atención y deseaba acercarse más, pero era complicado cuando Yukishiro Honoka tenía fama de rechazar a cuanto admirador se le acercaba, o eso fue lo que escuchó en el transcurso de los siguientes días. Incluso se enteró que al menos uno o dos de sus compañeros de clase se le confesaron estando en tercero de secundaria y le pidieron salir, pero ella amablemente se negó. Lo que sí mencionaron y dejaron en claro, es que ella les agradeció la atención y les felicitó por ser lo suficientemente bravos como para declarar sus sentimientos de frente. Sus admiradores salían entre decepcionados por el rechazo, pero no sin sentirse completamente mal.

En los siguientes días no coincidió con ella, tres para ser exactos. Mismos días donde un par de ataques documentados sucedieron y donde Cure White era una de las implicadas. Había una foto mas clara y teorías más disparatadas seguían apareciendo. Se divertía bastante leyendo a ratos y con discreción guardaba las mejores fotos que subían a las redes.

El viernes llegó y pasó con la normalidad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Esa tarde salió de la escuela nuevamente camino a casa, los viernes eran los días de compras familiares y no podía esperar a poner sus manos en esos chocolates con descuento que solía aprovechar para no hacer gastar demasiado a su madre. Estaba pensando seriamente en tomar un trabajo apenas estuviera en la edad en la que se le permitiera. Para segundo o tercer año podría, mientras seguiría viviendo con la mesada que sus padres le daban y que solía malgastar al par de semanas.

Revisaba no haber olvidado nada, a esa hora ya casi todos se habían retirado, por lo que le tocó un regreso solitario hacia la salida de la escuela y la calle donde el río de alumnos de ambas escuelas se juntaban. Ahí también había unos pocos estudiantes por igual, pero lo que llamó su atención fue un alumno alto y fornido parado frente a Honoka con una leve inclinación. Se escondió tras un poste cercano para no interrumpir, conocía al estudiante de vista, era de segundo grado y pertenecía al club de judo, a veces lo veía correr junto con su club alrededor de las canchas. Otro admirador seguramente. Su teoría se confirmó cuando escuchó la firme voz del chico de segundo.

—Yukishiro-san, sal conmigo, por favor —dijo, y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Agradezco que te fijaras en mi, pero lo siento, no saldré contigo —fueron las suaves pero directas palabras de la chica. Nagisa sonrió al ver y escuchar eso, parte alivio a decir verdad, y también contento al saber que lo que sus compañeros decían era verdad—. Eres un gran deportista y sin duda debes tener tus puntos fuertes, estoy segura que alguien verá eso en ti y saldrá contigo antes de que te des cuenta —finalizó y se inclinó—. Con tu permiso, debo...

Pero la reacción del chico de segundo no se hizo esperar, claramente descontento por el rechazo. ¿Porqué siempre había idiotas así? Pensó Nagisa. —¿Quién te crees para rechazarme? —reclamó el alto chico, enfadado. Por la posición de su cuerpo daba la impresión de que estaba por embestir, y sin embargo, ella no retrocedió, incluso frunció el ceño. —Te la pasas rechazando chicos sintiéndote importante, no eres más que una presumida —siguió aquel, enojado—. ¡Además, quién quiere salir con una buscapleitos como tu! —Nagisa se enfadó de inmediato y estaba por intervenir, pero, ¿qué quería decir con "buscapleitos"? Para suerte suya, él siguió hablando, preso del bochorno del rechazo. —Mi hermana dice que llegas con golpes en las manos y la cara seguido, seguro hasta eres una yakuza o algo así, ja, ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que te vi —e intentó empujarla para apartarla y seguir su camino, pero la chica no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

Al momento en que el judoka la tomó por un hombro, Honoka lo sujetó por la muñeca. Un pestañeo después, el chico de segundo estaba de espaldas en el suelo con un gesto de incredulidad total. Nagisa quedó sorprendido también.

—¡Si esa es tu actitud, no me sorprende que no tengas novia! —exclamó la chica sin pena, en alta voz, firme y claramente molesta—. ¡Debes respetar a las personas si quieres que te respeten! ¡Debes entender que cada persona es distinta y si alguien te rechaza no es motivo para ser cruel y mucho menos irrespetuoso! —soltó la muñeca ajena—. Espero que algún día cambies esa actitud. Sujetos como tú son detestables.

Y fue Honoka la que dio media vuelta para seguir su camino. Nagisa quedó con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, el chico de segundo se enfureció y se levantó del suelo junto con su dignidad. Se enojó aún más al ver que varios alumnos, entre estos Nagisa, le vieron y fue hacia Honoka con todas las intenciones de intentar algo más. Y ésta vez Nagisa no lo permitió. Usando su velocidad, se interpuso cerrando el camino de su superior. Honoka se percató de ello y volteó, descubriendo que Nagisa estaba ahí con los brazos extendidos cerrando el camino del judoka.

—¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada, idiota! —gritó Nagisa, enfadado—. Además acaba de dejarte en ridículo, no lo empeores, si los profesores se enteran de esto estarás en problemas —con un gesto señaló a los alumnos que miraban y murmuraban que estuvo a punto de atacar a una chica de primero, y encima siendo un artista marcial. Aquello fue suficiente para que él se fuera corriendo luego de mascullar lo que claramente fue una grosería. Nagisa sabía que meterse en líos como esos, estando en un club, era motivo seguro para ser sacado del equipo e incluso expulsarle unos días por un comportamiento como ese. Suspiró de alivio y miró hacia Honoka—. Ese movimiento fue increíble, Yukishiro-san —sonrió—. ¿No te lastimó, verdad? —pasando un poco el límite del espacio personal, revisó sus hombros y manos, ella no se negó, pero lo que sí notó es que sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos, como si efectivamente hubiera golpeado algo o a alguien.

No le tomó mayor importancia a ese detalle, seguramente practicaba artes marciales en casa y por eso pudo hacerle una llave tan increíble a alguien dos veces más grande que ella. Sin embargo, la chica recogió su mano rápidamente.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Misumi-san —dijo una amable Honoka, retomando su camino hacia la estación—. Pero estoy bien, no me lastimó y sé que no lo lastimé —frunció el ceño—. Gente como él me enfada —agregó con un gesto que hizo sonreír a Nagisa.

—Es solo un idiota, no intentará nada más, te lo aseguro. Lo sacarán del club y tendrá reportes si se mete en problemas por lastimar a alguien —sonrió—. ¡No sé qué practicas, pero esa llave fue genial! —la plática seguía y caminaban lado a lado sin que Nagisa se diese cuenta.

—Mi abuela me enseñó defensa personal, no practico algún arte en especial, pero es importante saber defenderse —respondió con calma—. Y muchas gracias por la ayuda, Misumi-san.

—No fue nada, como te dije, no soporto a idiotas como ese tipo —refunfuñó un poco—. Pero si te vuelve a molestar puedes decirme, ¿sí?

—Puedo encargarme sola de esto —dijo la chica de oscuro cabello con propiedad, antes de sonreír—. Pero gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Nagisa rió con eso último y luego se llevó una mano a la nuca, se puso graciosamente nervioso. —¿Vas a la estación de trenes? —ella asintió—. Yo también, ah... Vayamos, me sentiría un poco más tranquilo si me dejas acompañarte al menos un tramo más, ¿está bien para ti? —preguntó aun a riesgo de que ella amablemente rechazara su oferta, pero no sucedió, Honoka asintió con un gesto y siguió caminando a su lado como si nada. Eso hizo sonreír bastante al castaño. —De todos modos, si ese tipo te sigue rondando, puedes decirme, no me gustaría que te metieras en problemas si tuvieras que usar más fuerza.

—Tendré cuidado, Misumi-san, no te preocupes por eso —respondió ella con una sonrisa pequeña que hizo que el pecho de Nagisa saltara. La verdad es que de cerca lucía aún más bonita—. Por cierto, ¿cuándo comienza el torneo?

—Unas cuatro semanas, creo —hizo memoria lo mejor que pudo—. El capitán sabe mejor el dato, pero es el mes que viene, ¡vamos a ganar! —exclamó el chico con bastantes ánimos.

—Me daré tiempo para ir a verlos, pero como te dije aquella vez, mientras se esfuercen, entrenen mucho y no se rindan, ganarán —aseguró la chica de oscura cabellera con una sonrisa, sonrisa que hizo sonrojar más a Nagisa, quien solo atinó a reír como tonto—. ¿Uh, qué pasa?

—Nada, nada... Gracias por los ánimos, espero que puedas ir a vernos cuando comience el torneo —dijo a manera de calmar sus propios ánimos. Pudo acallar su risa y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para recuperar la compostura. Por un momento sintió la tentación de pedirle su número para poder agregarla a sus contactos, pero se arrepintió al momento, no era adecuado, apenas estaban comenzando a hablar bien y no quería parecer pesado ni mucho menos alguien similar a ese chico de segundo al que Honoka dejó mordiendo el polvo—. Haré lo posible porque el Capitán me elija en la alineación principal, soy de primero y suelen tener algo más de preferencia por los de segundo y tercero, eso apesta.

—Con un equipo limitado a once jugadores es complicado elegir a los mejores elementos para un equipo principal —comentó la chica de forma analítica—. ¿Cuál es tu posición, Misumi-san?

—Delantero, a veces central —respondió de inmediato, al parecer, el ser amiga de la infancia de Shogo Fujimura le había dado suficiente conocimiento precisamente a la señorita sabelotodo. Sonrió.

—A Shogo le gusta ser centro-delantero, lo que deja unos pocos espacios para esas posiciones, Kimata-kun se acomoda como central para apoyar en los tiros. Tienes que demostrar un ataque más directo, así podrían considerarte incluso como central para un contraataque rápido —enseguida sonrió—. Llevo toda mi vida viéndolo jugar, conozco sus modos.

—Vaya, gracias por el consejo, no pensé que supieras de esto, pero ser amiga del Capitán tiene sus gajes, ¿verdad? —rió—. Muchas gracias, lo haré así. De verdad quiero estar en el equipo como titular —y entre esas y otras conversaciones, abordaron el tren donde siguieron platicando un poco más, Honoka se bajó una estación antes que Nagisa, lo que quería decir que vivían relativamente cerca y eso fue una revelación que hizo sonreír al chico.

Esperaba volver a coincidir con ella.

Con quien coincidió una vez más, sin esperarlo como ya se estaba comenzando a hacer costumbre, fue con Cure White. Y esa misma tarde.

Estaba de compras con su hermano y su madre. Ambos chicos hacían perder la paciencia a su progenitora como cada semana rogando por dulces. Mientras que a Nagisa lo regañaba diciéndole que ya era un estudiante de preparatoria y que debía portarse como tal, al menor de sus hijos le decía que estaba creciendo y que no era bueno que comieran tantos dulces. Ambos hermanos se aliaron y prometieron ayudar más en los quehaceres si les compraba unas golosinas extras. Con una paciente negociación los chicos lograron lo que querían a cambio de trabajo. Un trato justo.

Terminaban de comprar la despensa de la semana cuando un apagón hizo que la clientela del centro comercial se pusiera nerviosa. Solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los clientes del sitio, en cajas la actividad de detuvo por obvias razones y el personal solo pidió paciencia a las personas asegurando que ya estaban revisando el problema y que pronto se restauraría la energía eléctrica. Nagisa y su familia estaban en la fila de caja y de pronto escucharon una especie de explosión que dio a todos un susto tremendo, algunos se imaginaron que quizá eso causó el problema eléctrico, pero no. No era eso. Nagisa fue a asomarse apenas avisó a su madre que iría a ver si no había peligro, pero para sorpresa suya, sí había peligro... ¡Era el tipo de peinado alocado de nuevo!

Y justo peleaba con la guerrera de blanco ante la vista de decenas, centenares de clientes mejor dicho. El sujeto trataba de atacar a las personas y ella defendía como mejor podía. Al parecer los enemigos que White estaba enfrentando se volvían cada vez más peligrosos. El tipo de cabello blanco atacaba de frente a la guerrera sin importarle si en su camino hacía caer muros y metales sobre la gente. White hacía todo lo posible por evitar daño en los demás. Y nuevamente Nagisa actuó sin pensar, dejándose llevar por su cuerpo y los deseos en su pecho. Corrió hacia donde todo sucedía y gritó a las personas que se alejaran, incluso ayudó a unos niños que se habían quedado algo atrás y rápidamente los llevó con su familia antes de que los escombros los lastimaran.

—¡White, dale una paliza a ese tipo! —le gritó Nagisa a la guerrera de blanco y ésta sonrió al verle. Solo atinó a devolverle el gesto—. ¡Tú eres más fuerte! —a quien no le gustó su intromisión fue al enemigo que enfrentaba a la chica, pues le miró con claro coraje—. ¡Vas a perder! —le hizo un gesto grosero que rayaba en lo infantil y echó a correr a un sitio más alejado. Lo hizo enojar y lo distrajo lo suficiente para lograr que se descuidara ante un ataque de la guerrera.

La pelea de ambos comenzó a escalar, literalmente, pues cada vez peleaban en los pisos superiores del centro comercial hasta que los perdió de vista, seguramente llegaron al techo usando el cubo del ascensor. Nagisa permaneció atento, la gente por igual aunque a una distancia prudente. Apretó los puños, esperaba que ella se encontrara bien. Ya no se alcanzaban a escuchar golpes ni impacto alguno al menos donde él se encontraba.

No supo exactamente qué pasó arriba, solo vio que uno de los ascensores iba en caída libre luego de que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, cortara los cables del mecanismo. Aquello hizo que la sangre se le helara para luego sentir que se le iba toda a los pies, ¡esa gente se iba a matar! Se podía ver porque toda la cubierta de los ascensores eran de un resistente material transparente, casi cristalino. La gente dentro del ascensor gritaba y alcanzó a ver, junto con los demás testigos, cómo la chica de blanco se lanzó hasta el cubículo, sujetó el cable suelto y todos, casi con horror, cómo ella sujetaba bien el cable metálico enredándolo incluso en su brazo derecho, con su mano libre soltó un veloz golpe al muro transparente para hacer un hueco y sujetarse del esqueleto metálico que era la base de la estructura. El jalón que dio el peso del ascensor sobre sus brazos se sintió doloroso incluso a la distancia, ella solo apretó los dientes y aguantó. Esa acción tomó segundos y detuvo el choque del aparato a escasos tres o cuatro metros del suelo. Sin soltarlo, dejó que el cable se deslizara lentamente por su brazo y mano para permitir que al fin tocara el suelo, aunque seguramente el cable de acero le laceró la mano.

De pronto la energía eléctrica regresó al centro comercial y, como por arte de magia, toda la destrucción desapareció. Todos fueron conscientes de que había un aura pesada en el ambiente hasta que ésta desapareció. Incluso los daños en la zona del ascensor se repararon solos. Todos vieron cómo la chica escaló hacia el techo nuevamente usando veloces saltos.

Nagisa fue a ver a su familia y les dijo que todo estaba bien, pero que tenía algo qué hacer y salió corriendo. No escuchó a su madre diciéndole que esperara, simplemente se fue por los escalones corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el techo. Tenía que ver si ella estaba ahí. Necesitaba ver que ella estuviera bien. Gracias a los dioses estaba en buena forma y era un chico atlético en general o se habría agotado luego de subir todos esos pisos. Llegó al techo y no vio rastro alguno del sujeto ni de ella, al menos no de principio. Conforme exploraba la zona escuchó pequeñas voces, dos para ser exactas y ninguna de ellas pertenecía a Cure White.

—White, eso fue muy peligroso-mipo —dijo una pequeña voz femenina con tono preocupado—. Mientras no tengas a tu compañera de batalla no podrás recuperarte rápido-mipo.

—Tienes que volver a casa pronto-mepo, nosotros cuidaremos de ti —intervino enseguida una voz masculina en un tono igual de pequeño.

—Estaré bien, no se preocupen... Solo denme un momento más —y esa sí era la voz de White, cosa que hizo a Nagisa correr hacia ella sin importarle si escuchaban sus pasos. Para cuando llegó la vio sentada contra un muro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. La chica de blanco miró a Nagisa con sorpresa—. Tú de nuevo —le sonrió—... Esto comienza a hacerse costumbre —dijo con una sonrisa pequeña y se puso de pie con visible esfuerzo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Nagisa se acercó y le tomó por los hombros. Ella respingó de dolor pero no soltó queja alguna—. ¡Eso fue peligroso, pudiste perder los brazos! —sintió la necesidad de regañarle. Miró a todos lados y no había señales de quienes hablaban con ella. Se enojó más al ver que tenía, como bien imaginó, su brazo lacerado y su uniforme manchado de rojo en varios lados, sus guantes estaban rotos y manchados de sangre—. ¡Tonta, pudiste morir! —exclamó con más enfado.

—¡Puedo cuidarme sola! —respondió White de inmediato, claro que no le cayó en gracia que la regañaran de esa forma—. ¡Ya te dije que es estúpido que intervengas así! —le encaró aunque él fuera más alto. Estaba herida pero claro que mantenía su dignidad tan firme como fuera posible—. ¡Si sales herido o lastimado no podrás ser elegido para el equipo y jugar en el torneo...! —y al momento de decir eso pareció asustarse de sus propias palabras y retrocedió dos pasos.

—¿Eh?... ¿Y cómo sabes que...? —pero no pudo finalizar su pregunta, ella echó a correr hacia la orilla del edificio y simplemente saltó. Corrió tras la guerrera y se asomó con mucho cuidado, pero no vio rastro alguno de White—... ¿Pero cómo sabe...? —tuvo que voltear al escuchar pasos tras de sí, eran los guardias del centro comercial que le dijeron que volviera abajo mientras ellos hacían una revisión de la zona para asegurarla. Pero no había nada qué revisar, cualquier daño se fue como si nunca hubiera pasado, pero sí pasó y los videos que tomaron algunos clientes en el centro comercial lo confirmaban. Ya abajo tuvo que enfrentar a su preocupada madre que le regañó por ir hacia donde estaba el peligro. No le gustó preocupar a su familia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica que se arriesgaba de estúpida manera por, lo que ese villano dijo, ni siquiera era su asunto.

Volvió a casa con su familia y cuando tuvo tiempo libre buscó por los videos que la gente había tomado. Muchos comentaban que eso en serio parecía ser real porque el dolor de la chica era real, pero nadie se explicaba cómo era que la destrucción había desaparecido, incluso el ascensor que ella detuvo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. De nuevo le llegó el pensamiento de que esa chica, White, tenía cierto parecido con Honoka Yukishiro, es más, ¿cómo es que Cure White supo datos tan específicos sobre el equipo? Eso solo lo sabría alguien de Verone, eso solo lo sabría alguien familiarizado con las actividades del equipo, y esos detalles cerraban todas las posibilidades a una sola. Nagisa podría ser torpe pero no estúpido. Es más, el chico de segundo comentó que sus las chicas decían que Honoka a veces llegaba con golpes y marcas de haber peleado y claramente Yukishiro parecía más del tipo que se defendía y no una buscapleitos. Es más, desde la primera vez, cuando la vio pelear en la escuela, White claramente se dolía de una pierna, la izquierda, y cuando topó a Yukishiro en la librería notó que cojeaba un poco de la pierna izquierda. Sus lesiones tomaban algo de tiempo en curar, más rápido que una persona normal, claro, pero seguramente para el lunes aún estaría resentida de esa pelea.

Todo lo confirmaría apenas la viera y tenía pensado buscarla para sacarse esa espina. No podía equivocarse, Yukishiro Honoka tenía ser ser Cure White.

Al día siguiente, que era sábado, tenía práctica con el equipo de fútbol. Si se la encontró una semana atrás, entonces era posible que volviera a verla. Pero si no la veía entonces ella seguramente estaría en casa recuperándose. Faltas no le ganaban de ir hasta su casa, pero no sabía dónde vivía y preguntar a su Capitán sería muy sospechoso. Lo que sí sabía era que vivía a una estación de distancia, de quererlo incluso podría ir caminando pero no sabría hacia dónde. Le hubiera pedido su contacto mientras pudo. Solo le quedaba esperar.

La práctica del sábado transcurrió con normalidad. Todos se esforzaban siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán, ese día fue la prueba para poder elegir a los titulares del equipo y claro que todos querían participar, pero algunos tendrían que quedarse en la banca. Nagisa hizo caso del consejo de Yukishiro y se quedó en la misma posición que su Capitán al frente, dando esos ataques directos que ella sugirió. Usando su velocidad y rápidas reacciones, dejaba a todos los del equipo contrario atrás y con una poderosa pero certera patada logró un par de golpes a favor de su equipo. Para el final de la práctica, Fujimura les pidió unos momentos antes de irse y junto con Kimata y un par de alumnos de tercero, eligieron a los titulares del equipo. Nagisa quedó como centro-delantero para alegría propia y claro que quería contárselo a Yukishiro, pero con ese asunto de Cure White y si ella tenía la más mínima sospecha de que él se estaba dando una idea de su identidad, quizá comenzaría a evitarlo y esa idea no le gustaba.

Tenía que pensar bien sus siguientes acciones.

Salió con sus compañeros del club camino a comer takoyaki y ver a qué dedicaban el resto de su tarde, algunos querían ir a las recreativas a jugar algunos juegos de video o sacar juguetes de las máquinas de destreza, otros querían ir a ver los nuevos mangas y esto último significaba ir de nuevo a la librería. Una pequeña esperanza brilló en su cabeza y le dijo que Yukishiro quizá estaría ahí. Apoyó la idea de ir por unos mangas también dando el pretexto que quería llevarle a su hermano los tomos nuevos de los que más le gustaban y quizá alguno nuevo. Al final los planes quedaron en que irían primero a la librería y luego a las recreativas. Lamentablemente para Nagisa, solo salió con una bolsa de mangas para niños porque por ahí no pasó ni la sombra de la chica a la que buscaba.

Su fin de semana pasó sin mayores noticias sobresalientes salvo que ahora tenía que hacer unos quehaceres extras en casa por los chocolates y demás golosinas que su madre compró para ellos el viernes.

El lunes llegó. Ese día no tenía servicio pero aun así salió temprano, sorprendiendo a su madre al grado de asustarla un poco por lo madrugador que se estaba comportando últimamente. Tenía pensado esperarla en el último tramo de camino que compartían chicos y chicas antes de que los senderos se dividieran. Además le daría mucha pena esperarla en la entrada de la sección femenina, eso atraería más miradas de las que estaba preparado para recibir. En el camino se encontró con pocos estudiantes, lo que quería decir que iba temprano tal como calculó, iba a encontrarla en la intersección del camino sí o sí. Y simplemente esperó.

Conforme los minutos se sucedían uno tras otro, más alumnos le pasaban de largo, algunos bostezaban, otros revisaban sus móviles, unos pocos iban con suma prisa. Miraba a todo mundo pero solo buscaba a una persona. Y esa persona al fin apareció, la vio llegar a lo lejos, su cabello oscuro era inconfundible al igual que su espigada figura. A esa distancia no podía distinguir muchos detalles, pero sí notó sin problema que ella pareció tensa al verle. Al parecer, jugar al tonto en esos momentos estaba de más. Ella sabía que él ya sabía y viceversa, era normal que reaccionara de esa forma. Honoka tomó aire de manera profunda antes de finalmente acercarse a Nagisa. Más de cerca, el castaño pudo notar que tenía ambas manos vendadas además de un pequeño golpe cerca de la mandíbula. Se preguntó si usaba mucho esa excusa de que aprendía a defenderse gracias a su abuela para que esos golpes no llamaran demasiado la atención. Caminaba bien pero no dudaba en que sus brazos siguieran afectados, por algo estaba usando la blusa de manga larga del uniforme cuando todas las demás llevaban manga corta, claramente buscaba cubrir sus brazos.

—Hey —saludó Nagisa con una sonrisa pequeña, ella no le miró pero correspondió el saludo con un casi mudo monosílabo—. ¿Sabes? El Capitán me eligió como titular, seguí el consejo que me diste y me ayudó mucho, muchas gracias, Yukishiro-san —y sonrió más al ver que ella sonreía y al fin levantaba la mirada.

—Te felicito, Misumi-san, ahora solo debes seguir entrenando duro y estar listo para cuando comience el torneo —dijo con un recuperado tono calmo. Las palabras de Nagisa ayudaron muchísimo a romper el hielo—. Ah... Misumi-san...

—¿Te parece si hablamos en el almuerzo? —dijo enseguida y la chica asintió—. ¿Nos vemos por la sala del consejo Estudiantil? —después de todo era uno de los contados puntos de contacto directo entre ambas secciones, además de ser algo más privada.

—Podemos vernos detrás de la sala, a veces algunos miembros del consejo van a comer ahí porque está más fresco y tiene aire acondicionado —aclaró con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Hecho, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo —se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró a un lado—... ¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Me he sentido peor —rió ella cubriéndose un poco la boca en femenino gesto—. Nos vemos, Misumi-san —y con eso, Honoka fue por su lado del camino hacia la sección femenina de la preparatoria.

Nagisa suspiró apenas la perdió de vista y decidió seguir su propio camino antes de que alguno de sus conocidos lo abordara y comenzara a hacer un escándalo por verlo hablar con esa popular chica. Conociendo a esos tontos, iban a armar chismes y mágicamente terminaría emparejado con Honoka por obra y magia de las palabras ajenas—... Prefiero hacerlo por mi mismo —dijo entre labios y sin percatarse que sus pensamientos escaparon de su boca, al menos de principio. Se escuchó a sí mismo y se sonrojó bastante antes de soltar un grito de frustración mientras se alborotaba el cabello—. ¡Mejor me apuro! —aseguró bien sus cosas y echó a correr a pesar de ir temprano.

Las primeras clases pasaron dolorosamente lentas y cuando al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, Nagisa tomó su obento y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, ni siquiera alcanzó a escuchar a sus compañeros que le preguntaron si quería ir al techo a almorzar. El castaño llegó en menos de dos minutos al otro lado de la escuela y vio la sala del Consejo, estaba cerrado en ese momento, pero junto a la puerta estaba Honoka Yukishiro con su propio almuerzo en manos.

—Hey, hola —saludó Nagisa con una sonrisa—, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

—No, para nada —ella tenía su gesto suave de costumbre, tranquilo, quizá se tomó ese tiempo para calmarse respecto a lo que estaban por hablar—. Ven, por aquí —rodearon la construcción y pudieron sentarse en un borde que sobresalía—. Supongo que no he sido muy discreta.

—La verdad sí, al menos hasta que mencionaste lo del equipo, solo tuve que unir puntos —dijo Nagisa entre bocados, frunció un poco el ceño—. Has estado haciendo cosas realmente peligrosas. Tu cuerpo sigue herido y antes me sorprende que puedas caminar.

—Me curo más rápido que una persona normal, cuando me transformo tengo más resistencia y fuerza, así que esto se me quitará en un par de días —explicó pero claramente Nagisa no se estaba convenciendo con sus palabras. Frunció el ceño por igual—. Puedo cuidarme sola, ya te lo he dicho.

—Sí, lo he escuchado muchas veces —suspiró, pero no por ello dejaba de comer—. Escucha, son asuntos tuyos, pero no me puedes pedir que no me preocupe, Yukishiro-san —pronto recordó algo—. El sujeto de cabello ridículo dijo que no podías pelear sola siempre, oh, y cuando estabas en el techo del centro comercial, escuché que alguien te decía que necesitabas a tu compañera, o algo así.

—¿Uh? ¿Escuchaste eso? —la chica parecía sorprendida—. Ellos me van a reñir cuando sepan que te conté, pero por alguna razón sé que puedo confiar en ti, Misumi-san —Nagisa asintió varias veces—. Sé que esto sonará bastante inverosímil, pero —y comenzó la explicación. Le dijo que peleaba para ayudar a dos pequeñas criaturas que venían de un sitio llamado el Jardín de la Luz, que es la fuente de luz y de vida de ese y muchos mundos. Entre más hablaba, más loco le parecía a Nagisa, eso parecía sacado de un videojuego. Un ser a quien llamaban Dark King, soberano de un sitio llamado Dusk Zone y que era de donde salía la oscuridad, destruyó el hogar de esos pequeños y ahora seguía el mundo humano. Por eso peleaba. Pero al parecer faltaba una guerrera más, ella en teoría no debería poder transformarse por su cuenta, pero usando el poder de ambas criaturas lo lograba, pero con marcadas consecuencias y limitaciones. No podía recuperarse por completo luego de las batallas, por eso quedaba lesionada; su transformación duraba minutos solamente, lo que la obligaba a pelear tan rápido y fuerte como fuera posible; y no podía sacar todo su potencial ni otra técnica más que poderosos golpes cargados de luz prestada por las pequeñas criaturas. Tenía que encontrar a su compañera, pero la idea de meter a alguien más en esos peligrosos asuntos era lo que la detenía de buscar—. Una vez que aceptas esto, debes acudir a pelear cuando el momento lo pida —le sonrió en ese momento—. Yo acepté esto por voluntad propia, si lo que pasó con el reino de estos pequeños pasará en nuestro mundo también, entonces pelearé.

—Pero si no encuentras con quién pelear te van a matar —dijo Nagisa de mala gana, todo aquello era una locura—. ¿Además por qué debes de ser tu, eh? ¡Estás en preparatoria apenas, tienes quince años solamente!

—Cumplí los dieciséis a principios de Abril —rectificó Honoka con una sonrisa.

—¡Da igual, no deberías pelear sola! ¿No hay alguien que pueda hacer éste trabajo por ti? —seguía con el ceño fruncido, aunque internamente se guardó el dato que ella acababa de darle sobre su cumpleaños—. Oye, comprendo que es algo bueno ayudar a alguien en peligro, yo lo he hecho y...

—Y casi sales herido por hacer eso —sonrió Honoka—. Escucha, no es como si pudiera darle esto a cualquier persona. Supongo que uno ya es elegido desde antes, porque estos pequeños llegaron a mi y fue mi toque el que hizo que despertaran, al menos a quien es mi compañera —le mostró los pequeños estuches con algo parecido a móviles dentro, los mismos que colgaban de su uniforme al transformarse—. La pequeña de azul es mía, el rosa es de quien quiera que sea mi compañera.

Nagisa estaba por tocar, por mera curiosidad, aquellos artefactos que guardaban a las susodichas criaturas, cuando, sin previo aviso, los objetos comenzaron a sacudirse de una manera por demás antinatural, Nagisa respingó y Honoka se puso alerta. Si despertaron en medio de su sueño era por algo.

—¡Honoka, siento una energía maligna cerca, deben ser de la Dusk Zone-mipo! —dijo una pequeña cabeza rosa como de un peluche que salió del aparato azulado... Y justo esa pequeña criatura notó al chico—... ¡Mipo...! —miró a Honoka con horror—. ¿Él sabe?

—Se dio cuenta por muchas cosas, Mipple, pero luego hablaremos de eso, tenemos que —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, la otra criatura, para acrecentar la sorpresa de Nagisa, hizo acto de presencia por igual—. Mepple, yo...

—¿Quién es éste mocoso cabeza de calabaza? —reclamó el pequeño ser y miró a Honoka mientras que Nagisa respingó con desagradado—. ¡No hay tiempo, están cerca de la escuela-mepo, puedo sentirlos!

Honoka asintió y salió corriendo sin más y Nagisa tras ella. Claro que eso no tenía contento al chico. —¡Apenas te estás recuperando y esa cosa amarilla quiere que pelees de nuevo! —reclamó el chico, enfadado.

—¡No es tu asunto-mepo! —se defendió la criatura amarilla—. ¡Y soy Mepple, el Héroe Elegido-mepo! —se defendió aún más y con marcado orgullo.

—¡Pues vaya héroe que hace que chicas de escuela peleen sus batallas...!

—¡Basta los dos, tenemos que hacer algo! —Honoka tuvo que intervenir para que dejaran de pelear. Además, Mepple ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal haciendo que Honoka enfrentara sola a peligrosos enemigos. Llegaron a la sección femenina de la escuela donde muchas alumnas comenzaron a caer dormidas junto con unos profesores y profesoras. Todos cayeron dormidos menos Nagisa y ella misma, cosa que le pareció muy curiosa a Honoka. Y ahí estaba el mismo sujeto que Nagisa catalogaba como raro—. ¡No importa cuántas veces vengas, Pissard, no vas a ganarme! —exclamó Honoka y tomó ambos móviles (si se le podían llamar así) en cada mano. La transformación fue brillante y breve, revelando que los cambios que Nagisa notó, como el cabello largo y más oscuro y los ojos en distinta tonalidad, era causa de la transformación—. ¡Emisaria de la Luz, Cure White! —se presentó.

Nagisa quedó maravillado al verla transformarse de esa manera, se sonrojó incluso, muy por dentro encantado porque las chicas que admiraba resultaron ser la misma. Notó, ahora con el ceño fruncido, que los brazos de White seguían lacerados, se veía una larga marca roja en su brazo donde se enredó el cable del ascensor, sus manos en las palmas parecían haberse quemado. Honoka no estaba para nada bien. Eso lo hizo apretar los puños y desear, con toda sinceridad en su corazón, ser capaz de pelear a su lado.

—Me alegra que solo seas tú peleando testarudamente, Cure White —sonrió Pissard reuniendo todo su poder oscuro en sí mismo y no en otro monstruo gigante—. ¡Solo tendré que acabar contigo para hacerme de las piedras que faltan! —y sin más se lanzó a pelear mano a mano contra ella. Nagisa tuvo que hacerse a un lado mientras White y su oponente se enfrascaban en una rápida pelea donde intercambiaban puñetazos y patadas, y aunque los golpes de Honoka eran capaces de romper el concreto y hasta doblar metales, poco lograba contra Pissard. Y a comparación de la incompleta guerrera, Pissard era capaz de atacar con rayos de energía oscura que ella resistía como mejor podía.

Nagisa miraba con impotencia y los puños apretados. Solo era capaz de ver cómo ella se enfrentaba con todo a un enemigo que estaba superándola de a poco, todo por defender una causa muchísimo más grande que ella misma. Estaba cargando mucho peso sola, eso idea era horrible, no le gustaba ver eso. Sí, era una chica algo brusca y claramente no socializaba bien porque nunca la había visto con otras amigas, siempre sola por lo general. Sola contra esos enemigos... No podía permitirlo. En un momento recordó que ella le explicó, hacía tan solo un momento, que por no tener a su otra mitad no era capaz de mantener la transformación más que por unos minutos solamente, y estos pasaban uno tras otro mientras la pelea se extendía.

—¡Mierda! —Nagisa se enfada más con todo y consigo mismo también, se sentía inútil porque quería ayudarla pero no tenía la capacidad de pelear contra algo así. Y finalmente pasó lo que estaba temiendo: un poderoso ataque de Pissard hizo volar a White contra un muro y, para cuando ella cayó al suelo, su transformación había desaparecido—. ¡Yukishi-! —apretó los dientes—. ¡Honoka...! —notó que los artefactos donde esas criaturas se resguardaban quedaron más cerca de Pissard que de Honoka, así que corrió por ellas, claramente el sujeto iba por lo que quiera que fueran esos seres—. ¡Ayuden a Honoka, háganlo! —les gritó mientras corría ahora hacia la chica, que aunque dolida, hacía todo lo posible por levantarse hasta que lo logró—. Honoka, aguanta —alterado, llevado ya al límite tomó su mano y la magia simplemente pasó...

Los artefactos con Mepple y Mipple brillaron, Nagisa y Honoka por igual. La chica de cabello oscuro tragó saliva y miró al castaño a los ojos... Su pareja era ese chico y no una chica como los tres supusieron al principio. Y además le llamó por su nombre. Sonrió.

El brillo fue suficiente para cegar a Pissard un momento.

—Nagisa —se atrevió a hacer lo mismo que él, llamarle por su nombre, estrechó más su mano y tomó a Mipple en su mano libre—. ¿De verdad quieres pelear una pelea que no es tuya? —preguntó con un tono suave, casi divertido.

—No puedo permitir que lleves una carga tan grande tu sola, si puedo ayudarte, lo haré —dijo sin pensarlo. Las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca al mismo tiempo que Honoka, el aceptar esa misión hizo que todo dentro de ella se aclarara—. ¡Dual Aurora Wave! —exclamó junto con su nueva compañera y la transformación en conjunto fue más brillante, fue más poderosa y sin duda más explosiva—. ¡Emisario de la Luz, Cure Black! —se presentó por instinto. Su uniforme era oscuro con un tono rosa suave, pero se veía bien a decir verdad, no tenía moños pero sí listones que lucían lo suficientemente masculinos a su parecer. Su cabello cambió ligeramente su tonalidad y su largo, no se veía a sí mismo pero sus ojos tenían una coloración más clara. Honoka, por su lado, vio que su uniforme tenía algunas ligeras variaciones, era un poco más pomposo que el anterior, seguramente potenciado por haberse transformado en pareja. Los estuches colgaban de las cinturas de cada quien como debía ser—... White, deja que me encargue de esto... ¡Desde hace tiempo tengo muchas ganas de darle una paliza a éste sujeto...! —soltó un grito de batalla y se lanzó cual toro en embestida contra Pissard.

White miró con asombro que, si bien Black no le superaba en velocidad, sus golpes eran muchísimo más demoledores que los suyos. Mientras dejaba que Nagisa se diera el gusto de sentir ese nuevo poder recorriendo sus venas, ella misma se miró los brazos. Estaba curada, no le dolía nada, es más, se sentía más fuerte. Black logró un importante daño en su oponente, pero ese nuevo instinto le decía que debía terminar eso de otra forma, regresó al lado de White con un salto y le miró con una enorme sonrisa. —¿Lista? —le ofreció su mano.

—Lista —sonrió, tomando con fuerza la mano de Black. El solo tomarse las manos hizo que su energía se disparara a niveles casi absurdos—. ¡White Thunder! —fue el grito de invocación de un poderoso rayo blanco.

—¡Black Thunder! —un rayo negro cayó sobre Black y ambos se unieron. Su siguiente grito salió al unísono—. ¡Marble Screw! —su poderoso ataque combinado fue directo hacia Pissard, y tan fuerte fue que el sujeto literalmente se desintegró, dejando tras de sí una colorida piedra que los pequeños seres de inmediato reconocieron como una Piedra Prisma. White la recuperó y regresó al lado de Black. —Esto es increíble —sonrió Nagisa, a sabiendas que ya vida normal como estudiante había acabado, miró a Honoka—. No voy a dejar que pelees sola, ¿entendido?

—Al menos ahora podrás defenderte cuando hagas algo estúpido —rió la guerrera de blanco, provocando una risa en su nuevo compañero—. Eres realmente poderoso, podremos hacerlo, podremos ayudarlos. Gracias, Black —enseguida negó y se corrigió a sí misma—... Gracias, Nagisa.

Nagisa se sonrojó profundamente y miró a Honoka directo a los ojos, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara también por culpa de la intensa mirada del chico. Black tragó saliva y volvió a tomar su mano, se sentía bien ese contacto, le gustó. Le gustaba esa sensación y ella también. Abrió la boca y no pudo decir más que unos torpes monosílabos.

—White... Honoka, yo —tragó saliva y se dejó llevar por lo que su pecho pedía, se acercó al rostro ajeno claramente buscando sus labios. Y los sintió, los sintió con claridad. Eran suaves, eran frescos, eran dulces. Movió sus propios labios acariciando los ajenos, dejando que el aliento de su nueva compañera se mezclara con el propio en aquella mutua caricia. Todo aquello elevó su temperatura corporal y entonces...

Nagisa se levantó de golpe, agitada, claramente desorientada y mirando a todos lados. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su cuarto, dormida entre sus peluches, el estuche con Mepple en la mesa, todo en su sitio. Se miró bajo la ropa y sus pechos seguían en su sitio y bajo sus pantalones no había nada más. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y tomó su móvil, marcando de inmediato. Cuatro tonos después respondieron su llamada. —¡Honoka, tuve un sueño rarísimo! —exclamó la chica aún agitada por ese sueño que se sintió tan real.

—Nagisa, son las cuatro de la mañana —se escuchó su tono adormilado y un bostezo al otro lado de la línea. Honoka volvió a recostarse mientras sonreía—. Anda, cuéntame... Ah, ¿no fue una pesadilla, verdad?

—No, pero fue increíble y muy raro. Yo era un chico, muy guapo, por cierto —escuchó risas y eso la hizo reír—. Y estaba en el equipo de fútbol con Fuji P-senpai y solo tú podías transformarte en White y te veía pelear en varias ocasiones y —se recostó de golpe—... No me creerías todo lo que soñé, se sintió tan real.

—Es domingo, Nagisa, ¿me terminas de contar al rato que nos veamos con Akane-san? —la chica genio soltó otro bostezo.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato, Honoka —rió un poco—. Descansa.

—Tú también —contestó ella en dulce tono y la llamada terminó.

Nagisa se tocó los labios mientras miraba el techo. Recordó sus propias palabras, al parecer Honoka sí era el tipo de chica que le podría gustar. Rió bajo y mejor volvió a dormir, deseando ver el final de ese sueño.

FIN.


End file.
